You Give Love a GN
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: The director of Lucy's newest music video wants her to have a love interest in the video, but Lucy doesn't want to make out with some stranger. She's not even sure she wants to make out at all. She doesn't do touchy feely. But she asks Logan anyways.


**A/N: Is it just me, or did anyone else notice how Logan and Lucy bonded in "Big Time Secret" too? Since I'm not so big on Logan and Camille anymore (which is all James' and Camille's fault), I think Logan and Lucy could work. It's funny because my brother and sister-in-law's names both start with the letter "M" so they're M&M. Well, Logan and Lucy could be L&L. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Logan/Camille fans are probably going to want to hunt me down and kill me after my author's note anyway, so it's all good…well…you know…**

**You Give Love a GN**

Lucy Stone wasn't comfortable with this idea one bit. She wasn't going to make out with some stranger in her newest music video. She would be far more comfortable making out with someone that she knew, and even then…She was a rocker chick; a bad girl. She wasn't into the whole lovey dovey thing. It just wasn't how she rolled.

Her record producer, her agent, practically everyone involved in her music career was in her ear about having a love interest in her latest music video. She was strongly opposed to the idea, but she hadn't even released her freshman album yet. She had only released an EP with three tracks. Recording artists don't really get a say until _at least _their sophomore album. So, if they wanted her to have a love interest in the music video, she was going to have a love interest.

So she went to Apartment 2J to do the one thing she hated above all else: beg. She had pretty much made up her mind which member of Big Time Rush she would ask. Carlos and James were out of the question. They were cute. They were good guys. The thing that turned her off the most though about them was they were desperate. Desperation was _not_ an attractive quality in a guy.

She _could_ ask Kendall, but he just recently went through a pretty bad break up with some girl named Jo (she must have lived at The Palm Woods before Lucy moved in) apparently. Besides, they had an anything-you-can-do-I-can-do-better kind of relationship between them, but that was it.

That really only left one member of Big Time Rush. She was very reluctant because she could tell that Camille still was in love with Logan, and possibly Logan was still in love with Camille. She didn't really want to step on anyone's toes, but she heard about why Logan broke up with Camille, and frankly, Lucy didn't feel that Camille deserved another chance.

Logan wasn't even the kind of guy she traditionally gravitated towards. She usually dated bad boys. Maybe that's why she's never been in a meaningful relationship; she's dated the wrong kind of guys. Maybe instead, she should date a guy like Logan. He was really sweet. And when she thought Kendall and Camille were dating behind Logan's back, she got really…protective…of Logan. Lucy wasn't even sure if "protective" was the right word to describe how she felt at that moment.

So Lucy explained her situation to Logan. After she had finished, he tilted his head to the side, eyebrows arched.

"You're joking, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Logan. This was all just for kicks," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm I detected? That's my niche!"

"Niche? Who the heck says niche?"

"I do!"

"Yeah, and you're probably the only one!"

Lucy let a curtain of red highlights fall over her face like a veil. She felt the strangest sensation. Her cheeks for some reason or another started to heat up. Surely it couldn't be because of Logan! Sweet, geeky, cute, neurotic Logan. She shook her head. She was just confused. That's all. There was _no way_ she was even a little bit attracted to Logan.

"It's not my fault that some people can't keep up with my intellect," Logan boasted, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Says the person who thought a disguised Camille was The Palm Woods' newest janitor," Lucy commented, smirking.

Logan wasn't going to lie; he still cared deeply about Camille. A part of him wanted very much for the two of them to get back together. However, a part of him was all about self-preservation. He had already had his heart broken by Camille once. A part of him wanted to make sure Camille never got the chance to break his heart again.

After all, Camille was an extremely passionate individual. That's how she and James ended up kissing. Both of them were passionate people. One heated, passionate moment, and they had both managed to betray Logan. Who's to say that Camille might have a passionate moment with James again? Who's to say that Camille might have a passionate moment with a guy that isn't Logan? He wasn't sure he wanted to take that chance.

"Hey, genius!" Lucy shouted, waving her hand in front of Logan's face.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Logan replied.

"I asked you if you wanted to be my love interest for my music video?"

Logan surprised even himself when he found himself actually considering doing this favor for Lucy. He had to admit; that day, the two of them pretty much spent the whole day together. Logan felt he was closer to Lucy now than Kendall, James, or Carlos were.

"You do realize that if Camille ever finds out about this, she's gonna kill me, right?" Logan replied.

"Don't you ever get tired of being so spineless?" Lucy asked, frustrated.

That hit a nerve. Everyone was always saying how Logan was so scared of everything. Even Kendall once told him that a life without risk was a life unlived. If Lucy wanted him to grow a spine, then that was _exactly_ what he would do.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Logan exclaimed.

XXXXX

Logan felt like a fish out of water on the set for Lucy's music video. Sure Big Time Rush had made music videos before, but Logan never played someone's love interest. He was usually just singing and dancing and stuff. He was starting to think that maybe James would have been a better choice. After all, what did Logan know about acting? He's never taken an acting class before in his life! Of course, he didn't dare voice his concerns because that might be construed as him being spineless.

"So in this scene, I want the two of you to kiss," the director said.

Lucy gulped nervously. She was starting to get cold feet. She wasn't so sure she wanted to go through with this anymore. What if Logan was a horrible kisser? Or worse, what if he was an amazing kisser? What if this forever changed their friendship with one another? She liked Logan. She liked what the two of them had. She didn't want to jeopardize that over some dumb music video!

Logan seemed to pick up on Lucy's reluctance.

"Who's the chicken now?" Logan remarked.

"Say that again," Lucy challenged.

Logan saw the look in Lucy's eyes telling him that she meant business. He had seen that look somewhere before. It was very similar to how Camille looked just before slapping him. There was one thing the two girls had in common. They both terrified Logan.

"No, that's okay. I said it once. That's quite enough," Logan said timidly.

Lucy couldn't get over how adorable Logan could be. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Adorable? He wasn't _that_ adorable! Okay, so maybe he was, but…stupid boys! And stupid hormones too!

"Quiet on the set. Three, two, one, action!" the director called out.

Logan and Lucy leaned in towards one another. Their lips were puckered. Their eyes were lightly closed. Then they knocked noggins with one another.

"Cut!" the director shouted.

"Ow! What was that?" Logan remarked.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're supposed to lean to the left!"

"I did!"

"Not _my_ left! _Your _left!"

The truth of the matter was this whole kissing thing was entirely foreign to her. She's dated guys before, but she never kissed them before. She wasn't into the whole PDA thing. Plus, she was hardly the touchy feely kind of girl anyways. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Let's try that again. Take two. In three, two, one…" the director counted down.

The two teenagers leaned in towards each other one more time. This time, they both leaned to the left. Their lips were puckered. Logan's eyes were partially closed, but Lucy kept hers open just to ensure that she would get it right this time. The two of them locked lips with one another.

Logan was pleasantly surprised. Lucy was an even better kisser than Camille, and Camille was an awesome kisser! It sounded kind of silly, but that was Logan's favorite part of dating Camille; getting to kiss her and getting kissed _by_ her.

For the first time in her life, Lucy finally understood what was meant by there being sparks between two people. She had never kissed a guy before, so she really had nothing to compare it to, but it was the most incredible thing she had ever experienced. Logan took her breath away, leaving her feeling exhilarated.

"…and cut!" the director shouted through his megaphone. "Where's the passion? What's your name kid?"

"Logan, sir," Logan answered.

"I don't want it to look like you're making out with your sister. I want it to look like you're making out with your lover, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

As the director walked back to his director's chair, it gave Lucy and Logan a moment to talk amongst themselves. Naturally, Lucy took this opportunity to pick on Logan to mask how giddy she felt inside at being able to kiss Logan again.

"You heard the director. You're supposed to make out with me like I'm your sister not your lover!" Lucy said.

"Don't you mean…" Logan started to say before being cut off.

"I know what I meant!"

"But that's not what you said."

"I know what I said!"

Logan held his hands up innocently. He chuckled at how flustered Lucy was. He was certainly seeing a different side of her. Was she…blushing? Her cheeks _did_ look kind of rosy.

"So…how did I do?" Logan asked.

"It was like making out with a dog," Lucy tried to say as convincingly as possible.

"A dog?"

"Yes, a wet dog! A slobbery, mangy, stupid, pooch!"

Logan laughed out loud. He could see right through Lucy's act. He was calling her bluff.

"Oh, is that why you're blushing?" Logan questioned.

"I'm not blushing!" Lucy said defensively.

"I beg to differ!"

"See? There you go again! Who says those kinds of things?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Then stop saying things that nobody but you says!"

"Action!" the director yelled.

Clearly, Lucy and Logan weren't expecting them to roll so soon. They weren't even prepared. They had been in the middle of bickering with one another. They quickly leaned in towards one another for a third time. Logan cupped the side of Lucy's face with his hand. He playfully rubbed his nose against hers. As nice as this all felt, and it _did_ feel nice, Lucy really just wanted Logan to kiss her already. Then he did, and she didn't want him to stop.

"And cut! That was fantastic! Uh…guys! I said cut! We've stopped rolling!" the director yelled.

Logan and Lucy continued to kiss one another. He had cupped the other side of her face with his other hand. Lucy ran her fingers through Logan's hair as the two of them made out with one another.

Unfortunately for the two of them, oxygen was kind of important too. So they had no choice but to stop being all mushy faced with each other. Both of them were left breathless. As the two of them looked at one another, it was like they were seeing each other for the first time.

"I'm so glad my love interest wasn't some stranger," Lucy said under her breath.

Logan put a hand to his ear, and leaned in.

"What was that?" Logan asked, a dimpled smile on his face.

Lucy was tempted to make some witty, sarcastic remark, but try as she might, she couldn't come up with anything. She kept thinking back to the passionate kiss she shared with Logan. One thing was for sure; after today, their friendship would never be the same again.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm not sure I liked the ending. Surprise, surprise. Lol. Was this whole story stupid? To be perfectly honest, I saw there wasn't any Logan/Lucy stories in the archive, and well, you know me, so I had to be a pioneer of sorts. So that was really the driving force behind this story. I just wanted to write something different. **


End file.
